Young Justice (Series)
Young Justice focuses on the lives of a group of teenaged sidekicks and protégés attempting to establish themselves as proven superheroes as they deal with normal adolescent issues in their personal lives. Premiered: November 26, 2010 Ended: TBA Characters: *The Team: Year Zero (Season 1): **Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad (Khary Payton) - Leader **Dick Grayson/Robin (Jesse McCartney) **Wally West/Kid Flash (Jason Spisak) **Connor Kent/Superboy (Nolan North) **M'Gann Morzz/Miss Martian (Danica McKeller) **Artemis Crock (Stephanie Lemelin) **Zatanna Zatara (Lacey Chabert) **Raquel Ervin/Rocket (Kittie) *The Team: Year Six (Season 2): **Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Jesse McCarthy) - Leader, later gave it back to Aqualad **M'Gann Morzz/Miss Martian (Danica McKeller) **Connor Kent/Superboy (Nolan North) **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Alyson Stoner) **Tim Drake/Robin III (Cameron Bowen) **Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Logan Grove) **Mal Duncan/Guardian II (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Karen Beecher/Bumblebee (Masasa Moyo) **Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl (Mae Whitman) **La'Gann/Lagoon Boy (Yuri Lowenthal) **Jamie Reyes/Blue Beetle (Eric Lopez) **Bart Allen/Impulse (Jason Marsden) *The Team: Year Seven (Season 3): **Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad (Khary Payton) - Returned Leader of the Team **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle (Alyson Stoner) - Became Oracle after her spine was paralyzed. **Artemis Crock/Tigress (Stephanie Lemelin) **Connor Kent/Superboy (Nolan North) **M'Gann Morzz/Miss Martian (Danica McKeller) **Tim Drake/Robin III (Cameron Bowen) **Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Logan Grove) **Mal Duncan/Guardian II (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Karen Beecher/Bumblebee (Masasa Moyo) **Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl (Mae Whitman) - had broken up with Tim upon the revelation of Batman's contingency plans in "Traitorus Terra", in "Metamorphosis", she starts to have a hinting relationship with Blue Beetle **Jamie Reyes/Blue Beetle (Eric Lopez) - in "Metamorphosis", he is being nice with Cassie about her tenuous relationship with her mother, Helena, he later was captured by Kalibak but was rescued by Wonder Girl. **Bart Allen/Kid Flash II (Jason Marsden) - The new Kid Flash since Wally's death in June 20, 2016. **Virgil Hawkins/Static (Bryton James) **Donna Troy/Troia (Grey Delisle-Griffin) **Tara Markov/Terra (Kari Wahlgren) - Mole working for Deathstroke. **Cissie King-Jones/Arrowette (Hynden Walch) **Bette Kane/Flamebird (Alyson Stoner) **Kara Zor-El/Supergirl (Summer Glau) **Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern (Josh Keaton) **Rose Wilson/Ravager (Juliet Landau) **Stephanie Brown/Batgirl II (Mae Whitman) **Zachary Zatara/Zatara II (Robert Oacha) **Lorena Marquez/Aquagirl II (Naya Rivera) - Aqualad's girlfriend in Season 3. **Joseph Wilson/Jericho (None) **Cameron Mahkent/Icicle, Jr. (Yuri Lowenthal) - had lost his mother since the day he was born, which made him trying to follow up his father's legacy to prove he is worthy **Greta Hayes/Secret (Masasa Moyo) **Cindy Reynolds/Gypsy (Chrstel Khalil) *Justice League: Year Zero (Season 1): **Bruce Wayne/Batman (Bruce Greenwood) **Clark Kent/Superman (Nolan North) **Diana/Wonder Woman (Maggie Q) **Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Phil LaMarr) **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Adam Baldwin) **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Giovanni John Zatara/Dr. Fate II (Nolan North) **Red Tornado (Jeff Bennett) **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Alan Tudyk) **Dinah Laurel Lance/Black Canary (Vanessa Marshall) **Katar Hol/Hawkman (James Remar) **Shayera Hol/Hawkwoman (Jennifer Hale) **Captain Atom (Michael T. Weiss) **John Stewart/Green Lantern (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Barry Allen/Flash (George Eads) **Billy Batson/Captain Marvel (Rob Lowe) *Justice League: Year Six (Season 2): **Bruce Wayne/Batman (Bruce Greenwood) **Clark Kent/Superman (Nolan North) **Diana/Wonder Woman (Maggie Q) **Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Phil LaMarr) **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Adam Baldwin) **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Giovanni John Zatara/Dr. Fate II (Nolan North) **Red Tornado (Jeff Bennett) **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Alan Tudyk) **Dinah Laurel Lance/Black Canary (Vanessa Marshall) **Katar Hol/Hawkman (James Remar) **Shayera Hol/Hawkwoman (Jennifer Hale) **Captain Atom (Michael T. Weiss) **John Stewart/Green Lantern (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Barry Allen/Flash (George Eads) **Billy Batson/Captain Marvel (Rob Lowe) **Eel O'Brien/Plastic Man (Dee Bradley Baker) **Ray Palmer/Atom (Jason Marsden) **Icon (Tony Todd) **Raquel Ervin/Rocket (Denise Boutte) **Zatanna (Lacey Chabert) **Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (Khary Payton) *Justice League: Year Seven: **Bruce Wayne/Batman (Bruce Greenwood) **Clark Kent/Superman (Nolan North) **Diana/Wonder Woman (Maggie Q) **Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Phil LaMarr) **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Adam Baldwin) **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Giovanni John Zatara/Dr. Fate II (Nolan North) **Red Tornado (Jeff Bennett) **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Alan Tudyk) **Dinah Laurel Lance/Black Canary (Vanessa Marshall) **Katar Hol/Hawkman (James Remar) **Shayera Hol/Hawkwoman (Jennifer Hale) **Captain Atom (Michael T. Weiss) **John Stewart/Green Lantern (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Barry Allen/Flash (James Arnold Taylor) **Billy Batson/Captain Marvel (Rob Lowe) **Eel O'Brien/Plastic Man (Dee Bradley Baker) **Ray Palmer/Atom (Jason Marsden) **Arnus/Augustus Freeman IV/Icon (Tony Todd) **Raquel Ervin/Rocket (Denise Boutte) **Zatanna (Lacey Chabert) **Guy Gardner/Green Lantern (Diedrich Bader) **Beatriz Da Costa/Fire (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) **Tora Olafsdotter/Ice (Jennifer Hale) **Mari McCabe/Vixen (Masasa Moyo) **Kimiyo Hoshi/Dr. Light (Lauren Tom) **Victor Stone/Cyborg (Bumoer Robinson) **Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (LeVar Burton) **Pieter Cross/Dr. Mid-Nite (Bruce Greenwood) **Jim Corrigan/Spectre (Gary Cole) *Roy Harper II/Red Arrow (Crispin Freeman) - was cloned from the original Roy Harper and used as a mole to infiltrate the Justice League, he is later married to Cheshire and is focusing on being a father **Kate Kane/Batwoman (Vanessa Marshall) **Helena Bertinelli/Huntress II (Kari Wahlgren) *Green Lantern Corps **Ganthet (David McCullum) **Kilowog (Brad Garrett) **Boodika (Tricia Helfer) **Tomar-Re (Daran Norris) **Katma Tui (Grey DeLisle) *Outlaws: **Jason Todd.Red Hood (Troy Baker) **Roy Harper/Arsenal (Crispin Freeman) **Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire (Jennifer Hale) *Damian Wayne (Max Burkholder) - Bruce and Talia's 8-year old son, he was born in April, 2010 *Flashpoint Period: **Resistance: A group of individuals gathered by Grifter to face the menace of the war between the Atlanteans and the Amazons. ***Penny Black/Britannia (Minnie Driver) ***Jeramey Chriqui/Canterbury Cricket (Dee Bradley Baker) ***Jason Blood/Etrigan the Demon (Michael T. Weiss) ***Dora Leigh/Godiva (Kelly Hu) ***Cole Cash/Grifter (Michael Donovan) ***Kid Devil (Daryl Sabara) ***Lois Lane (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) ***Bobbie Stephenson/Mrs. Hyde (Kath Soucie) ***Vic Sage/Question (Maurice LaMarche) ***Steve Trevor (Neil McDonough) ***Vertigo (Steve Blum) - Lost his family in the Amazon/Atlantean war. He volunteered to rescue Boston Brand, Dick Grayson and Rag Doll from the Amazons' attack in Eastern Europe. Vertigo and the other circus members run to the countryside for reinforcements, but Vertigo is killed by a spear thrown by an Amazon. A dying Vertigo tells Dick to take the Helm and secure it **Deadman (David Kaye) - Boston Brand is an acrobat, featured in a show alongside the Flying Graysons. Boston is still as obnoxious and arrogant as he was before he died and does not wish to be a part of the circus. Brand makes fun of the circus' fortune teller, Doctor Fate, until Fate gives him a vision of Boston standing over a dead Dick Grayson. Before the next show, Deadman tries to convince Dick to go solo but Dick tells him that family means too much to him. Dick poses the question that Deadman's seeming fearlessness could stem from his insecurity of being alone. Haley Circus is attacked by Amazons who want the Helm of Nabu. While Boston, along with the circus, is running away from the Amazons, they are rescued by Resistance member Vertigo. When they are hiding, Boston tells Dick to leave his father since he's fatally wounded, but Dick refuses. Before he dies, Dick's father asks Boston to protect his son. Later, Boston and Dick are running around the countryside looking for reinforcements when they are caught in an explosion. It appears that they both have survived the explosion, but when Boston tells Dick he is okay, Dick walks through him towards Boston's dead body behind him. Boston realizes that he is now a ghost whose presence cannot be seen or heard. He helps Dick, keeping him safe from the Amazons. Meeting up with the Resistance, Boston aids Dick, who has become the new Doctor Fate, and lets him know that he is not alone **Dick Grayson/Doctor Fate (Jesse McCartney/Kevin Michael Richardson) - He is a part of the Haley Circus acrobats, featured in a show alongside Boston Brand. In a vision that Doctor Fate gives Boston Brand, Boston is standing over Dick's body. Before the next show, Boston tries to convince Dick to perform solo. However, Dick tells him that family means too much to him. Dick poses the question that Boston's seeming fearlessness could stem from his insecurity of being alone. During the attack on Haley Circus by the Amazons, Dick's mother falls to the ground in the ensuing madness. When Dick, along with the circus, is running away from the Amazons, they are rescued by Resistance member Vertigo. While they are hiding, Dick's father is fatally wounded by the Amazons. Deadman tells him to leave his father, but Dick refuses. Later, Dick's dying father makes Deadman promise to protect his son. Afterwards, Dick and Boston run to the countryside looking for reinforcements, when they are caught in an explosion. Dick survives, but his friend Boston is killed. When Dick walks towards his friend's body, he is unaware of the fact that he walks through the ghost of Boston. Dick manages to take the Amazons down with a gasoline explosion. Meeting up with the Resistance, Dick becomes the new Doctor Fate. He is aided by the ghostly Boston, who lets him know that he is not alone *Kal-El (Nolan North) - Kal-El's rocket crashed directly into Metropolis, resulting in the deaths of over thirty-five thousand people. The infant inside was subsequently taken into government captivity. Years later, young Kal-El is found to have been placed in a government facility for aliens to control his powers for uses to make super-soldiers. Sam Lane takes a liking to him, as he has become the son Lane never had. Kal-El later makes a friendship with Krypto who was also being held in the facility, but is separated after Kal fails to appease his government handlers. Later, Kal-El was helped by Neil Sinclair to free himself and then attacks Sam Lane. Kal-El makes his way to Lane's office, where he finds Lois Lane, Sam's young daughter. Sinclair appears to kill Lois although Kal-El, seeing her innocence, wishes to protect her. Sam shows up and uses a Phantom Zone gun to send himself and Sinclair into the Phantom Zone. Afterward, Kal-El is deemed Subject 1 again and placed in a government underground bunker under a life sentence by General Nathaniel Adam. Sometime later, attempting to rally support in his attempt to restore the timeline to normal, the Flash, Batman, and Cyborg break into the facility where Kal-El is being kept, only to find a very thin man incapable of speech who seems terrified just at the sight of others. Once they break out into daylight, Kal-El rises into the air. He then uses his heat vision and flies away. Kal-El arrives in Western Europe and rescues Lois from the Amazons that attempt to kill her. Just as the two reunite, Sinclair attacks them. While Sinclair fights some Amazons, Lois tells him he must leave. Kal-El refuses and says that he learned from Sam that they must protect people from monsters like Sinclair. Kal-El manages to overload Sinclair's body with energy, and punches him through the chest, killing him in a huge explosion. Sadly, Lois is caught in the blast. Kal-El holds the dying Lois in his arms and Lois tells him to save the people. Kal-El mourns Lois' death. Kal-El arrives at the scene of the Atlantean/Amazon war and intends to attack both leaders Aquaman and Wonder Woman in the last battle. *Superboy (Nolan North) - a super-soldier for the Military. *Cyborg (Khary Payton) - Victor Stone is America's greatest superhero. Cyborg is attempting to amass a superhero resistance against Aquaman and Wonder Woman's forces. However, the heroes he approaches all refuse after Batman declines. Afterwards, Cyborg is seen talking with the President in his headquarters in Detroit. The President states that Steve Trevor sent a signal to the resistance but was intercepted by a traitor among the heroes that Cyborg tried to recruit and suspicion led to the Outsider. Later, Cyborg is called by Batman and the Flash for help in tracking down "Project: Superman", the government branch responsible for 'raising' Superman after his rocket destroyed Metropolis upon its arrival. They and Cyborg agree to join the cause to stop Wonder Woman and Aquaman, but only if Batman gets to choose who to recruit. Cyborg agrees as long as he comes with them. The three sneak into the government underground bunkers and the group comes across a giant vault door bearing the Superman logo. Cyborg opens the door and sees a weakened Kal-El. With the arrival of guards, they're forced to escape, Kal-El's powers begin to manifest and he flies off, leaving them at the hands of the guards. While they're fending off the guards, they are rescued by Element Woman. Later, Cyborg and other heroes arrive at the Marvel Family's place helping the Flash from drastically forgetting his memories. After the Flash has recovered, he asks them to stop the Atlantean/Amazon war from casualties, although Cyborg and the heroes are not willing to unless Batman wants to join them; Cyborg explains to him that they believe Batman is invincible. However, the Flash convinces him that no one is invincible and the group of heroes agree to join the Flash. The heroes arrive at New Themyscira to stop the Atlantean/Amazon War, and the Flash tells Cyborg to find Aquaman's ultimate bomb to dispose of it *Thomas Wayne/Batman (Steve Blum) - Thomas Wayne is the Batman of the Flashpoint reality, with Bruce Wayne dying in his and his wife's place. Having long abandoned practicing medicine, Thomas Wayne runs Wayne Casinos and has taken up the identity of Batman. Batman in the Flashpoint timeline is an unhinged vigilante who dispenses murderous justice on the streets of Gotham and works out of a small and cheap Batcave under the decaying ruins of Wayne Manor. He also has the gun that Joe Chill used to shoot his son as a trophy indicating that Wayne had gotten his revenge on the Bruce Wayne's murder. Judge Harvey Dent asks Thomas to save his children, who have been kidnapped by the Joker. Wayne has brought gambling into Gotham as a means of controlling and strategically eliminating crime within the city, (and is seen working with Oswald Cobblepot), and has subsequently killed the Flashpoint versions of Killer Croc, Hush, Poison Ivy, and Scarecrow. Thomas later meets Barry Allen and learns that as a result of the Reverse-Flash's manipulations, an alternate timeline was created. Upon finding out that Bruce originally survived the mugging instead of him and his wife, Batman allies himself with Barry in a quest to search and defeat Zoom to restore the timeline and bring his son back to life, regardless the cost of his own. While Allen is recovering in the Batcave after the first attempt to restore his speed, Thomas resumes locating the Joker with Police Chief James Gordon. Later, Batman sees footage of the Joker murdering Gordon and confronts the Joker in Wayne Manor, revealing her to be his wife Martha. It is revealed that after Bruce's death, Martha disfigured her face after being driven mad by the loss of her child. After Batman successfully saves one of Dent's children, he resumes pursuing his wife. In the final battle, Batman reveals of what he learned from Flash to the Joker, that they were supposed to die that night at Crime Alley and how they are alive now. Thomas promises her that he would do everything it takes to bring their son back to life. When Martha asks her husband of what Bruce was like after they died, Thomas reluctantly reveals that their son would become Batman. Knowing the sufferings her son would endure after their deaths puts Martha further into madness and she falls to her demise in the Batcave. Batman later aids Barry Allen in his attempt to lead the world's remaining heroes and villains in preventing the Amazons and Atlanteans from starting a world war. In the climax of the series, Batman manages to kill Professor Zoom by stabbing him with an Amazonian sword, instead of shooting him in the head in the film, Justice League: Flashpoint Paradox. Before the Flash runs to stop his younger self from altering the timeline, Thomas thanks him for all he's done and gives Bart a letter addressed to his son. After the timeline had reset, Bruce Wayne placed his father’s letter in a display case at the Batcave after reading it *Captain Thunder (Rob Lowe): **Eugene Choi - An Asian-American boy. Possesses the wisdom of Solomon. **Pedro Pena - An overweight Latino boy. Possesses the strength of Hercules. **Mary Batson (Tara Strong) - Sister of Billy Batson. Possesses the stamina of Atlas. **Freddy Freeman (Jack DeSena) - Friend of Billy and Mary Batson. He is crippled in this timeline and walks with the aid of a pair of canes. Possesses the power of Zeus. **Billy Batson (Yuri Lowenthal) - De facto leader of S!H!A!Z!A!M!. Possesses the courage of Achilles. **Darla Dudley - An African-American girl. Possesses the speed of Mercury. *Secret Seven: **Shade the Changing Man (Neil Patrick Harris) **Abra Kadabra (Jeff Bennett) **Amethyst (Kimberly Brooks) **Enchantress (Colleen O'Shauganessy) - member of the Secret Seven, was revealed to be an agent of the Amazons **Mindwarp (J.B. Blanc) **Raven (Tara Strong) **Zatanna (Lacey Chabert) Villains: *The Light: Year Zero (Season 1): **Vandal Savage (Miguel Ferrer) **Ra's al Ghul (Oded Fehr) **Lex Luthor (Mark Rolston) **Queen Bee (Marina Stiris) **Ocean Master (Roger Craig Smith) **Brain (Corey Burton) **Klarion the Witch Boy (Thom Adcox Hernandez) *The Light: Year Six (Season 2): **Vandal Savage (Miguel Ferrer) **Ra's al Ghul (Oded Fehr) **Lex Luthor (Mark Rolston) **Queen Bee (Marina Stiris) **Black Manta (Khary Payton) **Brain (Corey Burton) **Klarion the Witch Boy (Thom Adcox Hernandez) *The Light: Year Seven (Season 3): **Vandal Savage/Brimstone (Miguel Ferrer) - in "Metamorphosis", he was revealed to have been given pyrokinetic powers from the meteor falling from Darkseid's planet, as he is given immortality, and with full potential as Brimstone, Darkseid's herald **Talia al Ghul (Linda Larkin) - replacing Ra's al Ghul after he was almost revived by the Lazarus Pit, which was destroyed by the Reach Magnetic Device ***Nyssa Raatko (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) **Lex Luthor (Mark Rolston) - had initiated a Anti-Alien Registration Act to keep all super-beings off Earth **Queen Bee (Marina Stiris) **Deathstroke the Terminator (Fred Tatasciore) - Replacement for Black Manta for putting a female mole on the Team. **Brain (Corey Burton) **Klarion the Witch Boy (Thom Adcox Hernandez) *The Reach: - the main antagonists of Season 2 **Ambassador (Phil LaMarr) **Scientist (Masasa Moyo) **Black Beetle (Kevin Grevioux) *Apokalips **Darkseid (Khary Payton) - the main antagonist of season 3, as well as the true main antagonist of the series, he was revealed to have given Savage immortality and powers as Brimstone, and Darkseid had him given the ancient power of the Night, while he had preparations for a full-scale invasion while searching the "power" **G.Gordon Godfrey (Tim Curry) **Desaad (Dee Bradley Baker) **Kalibak (Michael Dorn) **Granny Goodness (Pat Carroll) **Mad Harriet (Grey DeLisle) *Doomsday (Khary Payton) *Solomon Grundy (Corey Burton) *The Joker (Brent Spiner) **Harley Quinn (Tara Strong) *Dr. Light (Corey Burton) *Sinestro (Troy Baker) *Zod (Nolan North) *Killer Croc (John DiMaggio) *Ares (J.G. Hertzler) *Catwoman (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Evil Star (David Kaye) *Gorilla Grodd (Brian George) *Cheetah (Sheryl Lee Ralph) *The Penguin (Nolan North) *Black Mask (Nolan North) *Mad Hatter (Peter MacNicol) *Parallax (Clancy Brown) *Firefly (Crispin Freeman) *Contessa Erica Alexandra del Portenza (Jennifer Hale) - the new CEO of LexCorp after Luthor was declared UN Secretary General of the United Nations, she is Lex's former wife *Anti-Monitor (John DiMaggio) *Wally West/Professor Zoom (Jason Spisak) - in Impulse's time, Artemis' real death hit Wally so hard, he became corrupted and mistreatful, and he married Impulse' mother, and became abusive towards him calling him, "Squirt", and he plans to create the Speed Force so he can go back in time, alter it by preventing his death and have Barry die in his place and he can become the Flash *Flashpoint Period: **Amazons: Queen Hippolyata's death was the cause of the war between the Amazons and Atlanteans ***Princess Diana (Maggie Q) - Wonder Woman was ready to marry Arthur Curry until her mother was killed while protecting her on their wedding day from an arrow. What she did not know was the one who killed her mother was Artemis. She and her Amazons have caused havoc in Western Europe and have conquered the United Kingdom, killing 12 million in the process. Wonder Woman and Aquaman are both approached by the Flash and the heroes who are here to stop the war. Wonder Woman fights Kal-El, who intends to attack her at the last battle ***Artemis (CCH Pounder) - Artemis along with Orm plotted to prevent the union of Aquaman and Diana which resulted of the death of Diana's mother. She then framed Garth for the murder. Later, Artemis has bombs dropped on Themyscira before Aquaman and the Atlanteans then visit Themyscira to negotiate for peace. During this same period, Artemis attempts to kill Lois Lane. Although, Lois is rescued by Resistance member Britannia using the smoke grenades to escape, Britannia is seriously wounded by Artemis. Later, when Artemis and the Furies battle the Resistance, Artemis follows Lois and Britannia in Westminster's lair. ***The Furies: ****Artemis Crock/Tigress (Stephanlie Lemelin) - fights for her mother, Paula Crock, with her sister, Cheshire ****Cheetah ****Jade Crock/Cheshire (Kelly Hu) ****Giganta ****Hawkgirl ****Helena Bertinelli/Huntress ****Katana ****Lady Vic ****Silver Swan ****Starfire ****Terra ****Vixen **Atlanteans: Garth was framed by Orm for the murder of Hippolyata on Arthur and Diana's wedding day ***Aquaman (Phil LaMaar) - Here Aquaman was taken to live with the Atlanteans years before, meaning he has not learnt compassion. He had fallen in love with Princess Diana after saving her from a sea creature and was ready to marry her when Diana's mother was killed on their wedding day. He later married Mera instead and after her death at the hands of the Amazons, he along with his Atlanteans wage war against the Amazons and have caused havoc in Western Europe ***Prince Orm (Roger Craig Smith) - The half-brother of Aquaman, Orm assists Aquaman in causing havoc in Western Europe. Unbeknownst to Aquaman, he secretly had joined forces with a group of Amazons in a plot to avoid the union of Aquaman and Wonder Woman. The plot resulted in the death of Diana's mother which set in motion the war between the two civilizations. **Deathstroke (Fred Tatasciore) - leader of a group of pirates, He and his pirates search for any sunken loot to steal in the flooded remains of Europe. He is seen in the flooded remains of Paris searching for his daughter Rose, who has been kidnapped by persons unknown. While continuing their journey, the pirates are ambushed by the fleet of Warlord and forced to surrender, but are then saved by Jenny Blitz who destroys one of Warlord's ships. Afterward, Blitz agrees to join Deathstroke in searching for his daughter and a relationship develops. Soon Deathstroke and Blitz are alerted that his crew are planning a mutiny. Deathstroke and Blitz fight and kill the treacherous crew, but Sonar manages to contact another pirate fleet under the leadership of the Caretaker before Deathstroke shoots him. Later, Deathstroke and Jenny approached the Caretaker's fleet and discovers Rose held captive. Deathstroke formulates a plan by offering to exchange Caretaker with Jenny in stasis for Rose's freedom. But, the Caretaker double-crosses on their deal and has his crew to attack him. However, Deathstroke unleashes Jenny from her stasis upon Caretaker's fleet. During the battle Deathstroke ignites a grenade at a weapon stockpile which destroys Caretaker's ship and its crew with it. Deathstroke and Blitz are rescued by Rose. Reunited with his daughter, Deathstroke sails towards an unknown destination. ***Rose Wilson (Juliet Landau) - Daughter of Deathstroke. She was kidnapped by persons unknown, where her father Deathstroke, a pirate, is searching for her. Deathstroke and his shipmate Jenny Blitz locate Rose, who was being held captive on the Caretaker's fleet. Deathstroke formulates a plan, while he and Jenny battle Caretaker's crew and manages to save Rose. After battling Caretaker's fleet, Rose rescues Deathstroke and Jenny from drowning, and is then reunites with her father and sails towards an unknown destination ***Clayface ***Eel ***Icicle Jr. (Yuri Lowenthal) ***Machiste ***Scavenger ***Sonar ***Tattooed Man *Others: **Garth/Tempest (Yuri Lowenthal)-Left after Aquagirl died. **Tula/Aquagirl (Cree Summer)-Died on a mission to seal Tiamat. **Lois Lane (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) **Perry White (Edward Asner) **Carol Ferris (Kari Wahlgren) **Carrie Kelley (Ariel Winter) **Vicki Vale (Kari Wahlgren) Episodes: Season 1: Year Zero (2010-2012) Season 2: Young Justice: Invasion: Year Six (2012-2013) Season 3: Young Justice: Legacy: Year Seven (2013-2014) Specials: *''Young Justice/Scooby-Doo: ???'' - Scooby and Shaggy get transported into Earth-16 where they stumble upon the Team, as they help them get back home before Savage uses the weapon to go through other worlds. *''Young Justice: Timewarped'' - a direct-to-video movie, which includes time-altering with Anti-Monitor as the film's antagonist Spin-Off: *''The Arrow Family'' - a TV spin-off to Young Justice, which features Arrow with Artemis, Red Arrow and Black Canary. Shorts: *''Black Manta Celebrity Hot Tub Shorts'' - hosted by Black Manta upon his resignation from the Light in Downtime, it is apart of DC Nation. Merchandise: *''Earth-16'' - a comic book series. Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Nation Category:DC Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Drama Category:Science fiction Category:Romance Category:Young Justice